


A Demonic Rumor Mill

by justlikedaylightsavingstime



Series: Supernatural Pairing Bingo [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Slightly weird style, brief mentions/threats of violence, demons discussing their opinions of Meg and Crowley, if you imagine you're in the room listening to the demons talking, quite detached, spn pairing bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikedaylightsavingstime/pseuds/justlikedaylightsavingstime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The demons are awash gossip when the King of Hell reveals his new fiancé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Demonic Rumor Mill

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Demonic Rumor Mill  
> Pairing: Crowley/Meg  
> Type: Romantic  
> Rating: G/PG  
> Word Count: 638  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any related character.  
> Summary: The demons are awash gossip when the King of Hell reveals his new fiancé.  
> Warnings: Swearing. Mentions of the rack. Nothing big.
> 
> As always feel free to leave feedback/criticism/comments/requests/prompts.

Written for the [2014 spn pairing bingo](http://spnpairingbingo.livejournal.com/).  
You can also read this on my [LJ account](http://roastspud.livejournal.com/7739.html).

***

Did you hear the news? I never thought I’d see the day! Crowley’s chosen his Queen! No I’m not kidding, why would I lie to you? Yeah it’s Azazel and Lucifer’s little slave.

I don’t see what’s so special about that little trollop. She’s just a trumped up grunt demon. Did you see that dress she’d wearing? So last century. And could her hair be any more ugly? It’s like she has a hellhound for a hairdresser.

I don’t get it, why Meg? I’m so much better. I’m prettier, I’m older and I could beat her in a fight any day. But Crowley’s never even looked twice at me. Last time he said I was trying too hard. Too hard! I swear if they do get married, I am going to rip her smug little face off.

Apparently she blackmailed him into it, she’s holding something above his head! I bet it’s something to do with the Winchesters.

Gerald told me she’s pregnant. Don’t be stupid, of course they can’t get pregnant. Hey, tell Gerald that.

Do you think we can get Meg on our side? This could be the chance we’ve been waiting for. The only thing that could truly stop the King of Hell would be the Queen. She was one of Lucifer’s wasn’t she? Surely she’d be up for a little apocalypse.

Oh she’s so lucky, I always wanted to get a look at his giant dick. He was so attached to it that he put it onto his demon body. It takes a really sensual man to sell his soul for a few extra inches. I bet he’s all about pleasing his partner. Don’t you snort at me, I’ll rip your eyes out Ingrid.

Last I heard, she hated Crowley with a passion. I think he spelled her into it. Maybe he used some of his hex bags or something. Trust me, I would not want to get on the wrong side of him.

Yeah Luna’s seriously jealous. You should hear her muttering about how she’s going to rip Meg a new one. I’d like to see her try. That demon is wiry as Hell, she’s been around longer than anyone can imagine and she’s got some serious tricks up her sleeves. I can’t imagine anyone taking her on.

How much ransom do you think Crowley would give us if we managed to kidnap Meg. Not a damned dime. You really think he has lovey dovey feelings for her? Crowley hasn’t had a single feeling in his entire life, unless you count is propensity for swooning whenever the Winchesters are around. Don’t let him hear you saying that. Last time Holly suggested his hair was a little out of place he had his hellhounds rip her limb from limb for a couple of centuries.

Why can’t we have Abaddon back? She had style. She wouldn’t have made a deal with an angel. Seriously how stupid do you have to be? Crowley has some serious issues.

Great, yet another ruler who’s pro-Winchester. I’m fed up with this obvious elitism. I say we stick it to ‘em. ‘Demons for demons’ none of this falling in with humanity crap. Did you see him last time Sam Winchester got his hands on him? A pathetic whining mess. He brings shame to the whole institution.

I really couldn’t care less who Crowley’s fucking. I can’t believe I left my rack for this. He was just about to start singing. Yeah, I’m using that new scythe, it’s really working wonders. They start shaking just looking at it.

Shhh. Shut up. They’re about to make the announcement. No you shut up. Want me to come over there and snap your neck William? I didn’t think so.

Ladies and gentlemen please make way for the King of Hell, and his new fiancé.

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless tumblr plug: justlikedaylightsavingstime.tumblr.com


End file.
